


Art for 'The Courage of Stars'

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luck, Digital Art, Gen, Gencest Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Snuggling for warmth, Star Gazing, awwwww, coda to Heroes Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: The Winchesters have had the WORST luck of their life; surely there must be some simple, small, tiny, "easy" thing Dean can do to lift Sam' spirits. But nothing is easy anymore. Except maybe this?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Art for 'The Courage of Stars'

**Author's Note:**

> "[The Courage of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361512)", by [shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/quickreaver/14734378/144029/144029_original.jpg)

(click to enlarge)


End file.
